Devil's Christmas
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Just a Christmas Mac oneshot I came up with. First time trying my hand at writing Mac. All the usual warnings apply. I own nothing from Red Canyon.


**So here goes nothing. My first ever Mac fic. The first time I've ever written anything that wasn't related to The Walking Dead. I hope I did alright for my first time writing Mac. It was different than what I'm used to, but I hope to improve so that there might be another attempt later. **

*****If you've never seen Red Canyon and you're following me over from TWD category, be prepared. Several warnings apply and should be taken very seriously here: RAPE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE, and just twisted stuff. *****

*****Thank you Daryl for the title help!*****

**I realize I'm up against some very stiff competition over here because I've read quite a few fics here first, but I'm hoping that mine is at least tolerable. I appreciate and welcome all criticism and reviews. Thanks for reading! **

...

Mac was fucking sick and tired of Walter and Devon always telling him what the fuck to do. There wasn't a whole lot he could do about Walter, but fuck if he was going to listen to Devon's shit. He finished cooking his last batch of Meth and slipped off his mask, hanging it on a hook before heading for his truck parked at the entrance to the cave.

Fucking Christmas Eve and what did he have to show for it? Not a fucking thing. But that's how his shitty life went. He worked his ass off for Walter and what did he get in return? Nothing but grief that's what. A fucking slave to a man who couldn't give two shits about him. Not that Mac _wanted_ him to care. No, Mac wanted to stab him repeatedly, gut him wide open and watch the blood slowly seep from his body.

Yeah, that would make him feel better.

So would a good fuck.

But those were getting harder and harder to come by. The drunk ass bitches he encountered didn't have much fight in them and the fight was what Mac craved the most. He loved the feisty ones, the ones who thought that they had a chance in hell of getting away from him. Sometimes he even let them get away, let them run for a few minutes just to give them that little spark of hope. Out in the desert there weren't many places that they could run and Mac _always _caught them. It was a game to drag them back and then fuck them so hard that they begged and pleaded with him to stop. Of course he never did. Mac showed no mercy.

He climbed into his truck and fired up the engine, letting it idle while he reached into the glove box for his little tin of magic. Rubbing it over his gums he inhaled deeply, feeling the surge of adrenaline course through his veins. He hummed in pleasure. Replacing the tin, he put the truck in drive and took off down the dusty canyon road. If everything went according to plan, he might be able to find him some fresh pussy tonight. He was getting tired of the same old whores he usually encountered. After a while, they all started to look the same and Mac was bored.

And a bored Mac was _never_ a good thing.

So that's why he never saw the little black car in the middle of the deserted road until the last minute. He slammed on the brakes, sending trash and various items flying into the floorboards. Swerving the wheel, he narrowly avoided colliding into the little car.

"Motherfucker!" Mac slammed the palm of his hand onto the steering wheel. "Stupid fuckin' tourists," he muttered.

Flinging open the door of his truck he stomped around the front, intent on leaving a nasty message behind for the owner, when he saw her. She was inside of the car, her head laid back on the headrest and her eyes closed. Fucking bitch had slept through everything. Since she hadn't seen him, Mac took the opportunity to study her. She had on tight jeans and a white tank top that showed off her nipples like a beacon of light in the dark of night. She had big tits and Mac was a tit man. Her lips were parted and he could see the slight rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. He could feel his cock pulsing beneath his gray coveralls as he stood there. The hood was raised on the car and upon further observation Mac couldn't see a phone anywhere on her, but that didn't mean that she didn't have one. The backseat of her car was covered with presents and he figured that she had taken a wrong turn and gotten lost in the canyons. It was easy if you didn't know what you were doing. Of course, Mac could do it blindfolded, but then again he did it three or four times a day sometimes. This bitch probably got turned around and then her car overheated. Happened all the time.

Mac took his fist and beat on the window twice, making the girl jump awake and stare at him with wide eyes. Her hand flew to her chest and she stared at him for several seconds, her pulse jumping fearfully in her throat. _Fuck._ It was making his dick rage. He fed off of the fear.

She recovered quickly and rolled her window down just a crack. Mac fought the urge to laugh in her face. They were out in the middle of fucking nowhere and she thought that by only rolling her window down a fraction of an inch that it would save her should he want in? He decided to humor her for the moment though, but only because the Meth was working him and he was bored as fuck.

"Y..yes?" The woman asked.

Mac leaned over so that he could stare at her closely, "See ya having some car trouble," He remarked.

She glanced at the hood of her car then back at him, licking her lips nervously, "Are you a mechanic?"

Mac shrugged, "Ya could say that. Wanna come on out here and show me what it was doin'?"

The girl cleared her throat, "Um...forgive me but I don't even know you," She said.

"Name's Mac. Now ya know me," He tapped a thick finger on the glass. "Come on out here girl and tell me what happened."

He didn't wait on her reply and instead walked in front of the hood to pretend to look at the engine. He knew she would come, they always did. Reign them in like flies to honey, make them feel relaxed, and then he would get his turn to have some fun. A little last minute Christmas present.

The sound of her door opening minutes later had him smirking and when she approached the front of the car, he pointed at her radiator, "Overheated."

She drifted closer, her eyes scanning his body as she approached. Mac leaned against the car, crossing his legs at the ankles and waited.

"Can it be fixed?" She asked.

Mac shrugged, "Maybe. For the right price," He slid his eyes down her body suggestively.

Her face flushed a bright red and he could see the anger spark into her big blue eyes, "I am not a _whore_. So whatever _price_ you're thinking of, that's not one of the options," She hissed.

_Jackpot._

Mac smiled, revealing his drug abused teeth, "Kind of look like ya might be a whore to me. Who the fuck walks around flashin' tits like that where anyone can see 'em?"

She froze, her arms flying up to cross over her chest. He watched her inch backwards a step. She was either going to run or try to lock herself into her car.

She darted for the car and Mac let her think that the locks on her doors would keep him out. He let her have her few moments of false hope before slowly making his way over to his truck. He watched her for several minutes before grabbing up the ax he had tossed onto the bed of his truck yesterday. She let out a shriek of terror and his dick twitched at the sound.

"I'm fucking calling the cops, you psycho!" She yelled through the glass.

Mac twirled the handle of the ax in his hands and smiled before pressing his face up to the glass.

"Even if I thought ya had a phone, the cops would never make it out here in time to save you," He sneered.

Her face paled as he suddenly swung the ax and smashed the window open, tossing the ax to the side before making a grab for her ankle as she tried to climb into the backseat. She kicked out at him with her legs, but his grip was tight as he gave a sharp yank, pulling her halfway back over the seats. She was screaming, her hands flailing about as she tried to find something to grab onto.

"Come on bitch! Show me what ya got!" Mac roared.

"You're fucking crazy!" She yelled back.

He let her slip through his fingers, but not before twisting her ankle sharply. She cried out in pain, scrambling into the backseat. He walked around the back of the car, stooping once to pick up the ax again. He circled the car, taunting her with his movements, drawing off of her fear. Stopping by one of the back windows he swung the ax again, shattering another window. He repeated this pattern until all of the windows were smashed and she cowered in the middle of the back seat. He stopped by his truck to toss the ax into the back and then popped the lock on the door, hauling her out by her hair. Breathing heavily from the excitement, he drug her onto the bed of his truck. Grabbing the rope he kept in a pile there, he began binding her wrists together, straddling her stomach while she tried to buck him off.

He ground his hips into her lewdly, "Don't worry baby, you're gonna get a piece of this dick soon enough," He teased.

"What do you want? Money? I've got one hundred dollars in my purse. Just take it and leave me here. Please," She begged.

Mac finished the knot, testing it before pulling his blade from his pocket. Her eyes widened when he flicked it open and he watched her visibly swallow.

"That all the fuckin' fight you got bitch?" He trailed the blade between the valley of her tits, enjoying the way her breathing hitched. He yanked on the blade suddenly, ripping a hole in the shirt that he continued to saw at while she began jerking underneath him. Every time her pussy bumped into his crotch he got more excited. Freeing her tits, he bent over and grabbed a nipple between his lips, sucking as hard as he could before biting down sharply, causing a small dot of blood to appear on the tip. He leaned over and flicked his tongue out, lapping up the blood while giving her a wicked smile. He squeezed them hard, causing her to thrash her legs underneath him and only excite him further.

"That's more like it. Fight me bitch," Mac muttered.

He sliced at her pants, ripping them to shreds before she was left in her panties, little zebra striped panties that barely covered her quivering mound. Mac bent over and inhaled her scent, darting his tongue across the cloth. He was straddling her ankles now, his weight making her mostly immobilized. Taking his knife, Mac slid it across the smooth skin of her stomach, pressing down slightly and leaving a thin trail of blood. He sliced through the cloth of her panties and pushed them aside. Using the knife he slid it across her trimmed pussy and she pulled violently against the ropes.

"Please," she begged, "Just let me go. You can have everything and no one will ever know about this."

Mac smirked as he stuck the tip of his blade between the folds of her pussy, "Ya really think you got an option bitch?"

Laying his knife to the side he inserted two fingers into her, seeking and rubbing her clit. She bit her lip and whimpered, turning her head to the side. Mac stood up and unzipped his coveralls, yanking them off and tossing them to the side, his dick pitching a tent in his boxers. He was ready for some pussy, but first he wanted to play. Spreading her legs against her will, he leaned down and buried his nose into her slit, breathing in her scent. He closed his eyes in pleasure and then pushed his tongue inside of her. She bucked and his hands went to her hips, bruising her skin with their grip. He flicked her clit with his tongue and began to stroke her up and down. He smirked when her juices began to flow onto his tongue.

Lapping at them, he sat up and winked at her, "You like for Mac to eat your pussy, huh?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Fuck you!" She spat.

Mac's hand clenched into a fist and he swung hard, connecting with her jaw and making her scream in pain. It was like music to his ears. He wrapped a hand into her hair, yanking her head back painfully and pressed his mouth against hers. She whimpered at the pain, but she allowed him entrance and he savored his domination. They always succumbed to him in the end. He brought them pain and dulled it with pleasure. Mac knew they secretly fucking loved it. Using his free hand, he slid his boxers off, pressing his cock right in her face. He gripped her chin tightly between two fingers when she tried to turn away.

"What, no kiss bitch? Thought you city girls were supposed to be good at givin' head," Mac taunted.

He let go of her face and positioned himself over her. Without any warning he slammed his cock inside of her, making her cry out in pain. Mac hummed in pleasure as her tightness enveloped him. Reaching his hand between them he began playing with her clit, making her body turn against her. Soon she was flooded with wetness and he was slamming into her so hard that he had to slow down or he wouldn't last. She closed her eyes and he slapped her, making her whimper again. His hands were all over, pinching her nipples so hard that they turned purple and his fingers going constantly back to her clit, making her want him even if against her will.

"Tell me ya like it you dirty fuckin' whore!" He slammed into her again as she stared off into the distance blankly. It was pissing Mac off. He wanted a reaction, not some lifeless bitch. Picking up his knife he sliced down her side, watching the blood well up and ooze down her skin. She began to thrash again, her eyes wild and fearful. Mac groaned in pleasure. That was more like it. She began to sob quietly.

"Don't pretend ya don't like it whore! Ya want it harder don't you?" He slapped her again when she didn't respond. "Tell me you want my dick in you harder bitch!"

She whimpered, "I want it harder," She said softly.

Mac growled, "You want what?"

She swallowed, "Your dick."

Mac grunted, pulling his cock out of her pussy and lifting her legs to slam into her ass, tearing the delicate skin there and making her scream.

"Mmm...yeah bitch...Scream my fuckin' name," He muttered.

Mac wrapped his fingers around the handle of the knife and began to etch a design into her belly, completely ignoring her cries of terror and pain. He always drew the same thing, hoping that one day he would eventually erase it from his memory. It never worked. No matter how many times he drew the spider, it still haunted him and he dug the knife a little deeper before he finished. Her body went slack beneath his and he looked up to see that she had passed out. Furious, he threw the knife down and dug his fingers into the fresh wounds, making her gasp and her eyes fly open.

"Ain't done with you yet whore," He pumped into her again and again, her cries of pain making him harder.

"Tell me I'm the best you've had! Tell me ain't no man ever fucked you like me!" He demanded.

She sucked in shaky breaths before spitting out, "No one has ever..._fucked_ me like you," She said.

"_Yes_," Mac hummed in approval as his cock twitched and then he spilled his cum inside of her tight asshole.

He pulled out of her, watching as the milky fluid mixed with her blood, leaking out of her. She still cried softly and Mac used her torn clothing to wipe himself off before pulling his coveralls back on. He climbed over next to her and stroked her face, loving the way her eyes widened in fear at his touch. He relished the feeling of power it gave him when they finally broke. His rough fingers stroked over her hair and down to her tits almost in a loving gesture.

"Please let me go," She whispered.

"It's your lucky night bitch. I'm gonna do something for you that I've never done before," Mac said in a soft soothing voice.

She glanced at him with eyes full of hope as he gazed down at her with his rotten teeth. He glided his hand over her neck, rubbing the smooth skin softly.

"You're gonna let me go?"

"Yeah, gonna let ya go," Mac replied.

She actually smiled at him through her tears, "Thank you," She whispered.

Mac's hand tightened around her neck and he shifted so that he could grab her with both hands, "You're free bitch," He muttered before snapping her neck with his strong hands.

He stepped away from her and sighed. They just didn't make them like they used to anymore. Fucking bitches nowadays just couldn't handle the slightest bit of pain. He had yet to meet someone who could and he doubted that he ever would. Glancing over at her car, he remembered her comments about having money and the presents in the back. She wouldn't be needing those now. Hopping down from the back of the truck, he began to gather the useful items from her vehicle, already dreading the clean-up now that the fun was over.

Shoving the presents into the cab he muttered, "Merry fuckin' Christmas to me."


End file.
